Smile Daddy
by Neisan Patason
Summary: Naruto has one thing in life that keeps him going, his daughter. But who knew that she would vanish someday leaving him alone. The mark that she left may be enough to keep him smiling, though. (Depressing topics involved, Sickness, Death)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters, Kishimoto is the owner. The only thing that I own is the plot line and very few characters that I add into the story. Also, this story idea is not my own, yes I add my own little flair and add a few ideas to it but I had read this in a comic. I thought it was amazing so I decided to make it my own little Naruto one shot. Thanks.

 **Warnings:** Most of my chapters will have some form of dark content whether it be an attempted suicide, gore, character death, self harm, or any other type that you can think of I DO write dark stories so please just always be prepared for some kind of dark element it is almost 100% of the time there. Thanks guys.

 **Authors Note:** Well you all pretty much read it in the Disclaimer so that's about all I have to say except for the fact that I really thought I would never make one shots but here we are. They will not be as common as my normal 'fics but if I get any cool Ideas I will definitely write them for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

 _Flash Back_

XXXXX Scene Switch

 **Smile Daddy**

A man pushed open the door creeping inside the dark room quietly, making as little noise as he could. He was dressed in navy blue almost black ninja sandles, black ANBU pants, with a navy blue long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, a black ANBU vest, arm guards dressed his forearms, his hands covered in black finger-less gloves, what topped his outfit off was the elephant mask that said man had just slipped off his face, attaching it near his kunai pouch.

He was well built due to countless missions that he had taken on, he had gravity defying golden blonde hair that was speckled with a bit of dirt and grass, he had a sharp but kind looking face. His lips already formed into a small smile as he looked upon a little girl that slept soundly in the dark room. The most bizarre thing about his facial features though was six total whisker marks, three to each cheek.

Naruto slowly walked toward the small girl before kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, Princess. Sleep well, I love you."

Naruto smiled once more before leaving the room and shutting the door softly as to not wake his daughter. After shutting the door his smile dropped and his eyes showed nothing but pure exhaustion. He made his way towards his small room before dropping onto his bed, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

XXXXX

The sunlight shone through the window and onto the blonde headed ANBU member. He in turn slowly awoke. Checking his clock he decided to get up and shower, intent on not allowing his daughter to see himself dirtied and bloodied.

He pushed himself out of bed and trudged his way down the hall and towards the bathroom to wash up. He pushed open the door and entered, locking it behind himself before he peeled of the layers of clothing, putting them in the hamper he awaited for the water to warm up to his liking.

The warm water washed away all of the dirt, sweat, and blood from his last mission. It was by no means an easy mission. It would be on his mind for a while and he would never forgive himself for what he has had to do but he would do it all again in a flash.

After all, he did need the money for his daughter.

Still, that didn't change his mind about hating the ANBU corps. His recent mission was still on his mind.

XXXXX

 _Naruto was crouched in some brush with his two teammates and captain. No words were used from this point on. They couldn't afford to mess this up. They had one shot, no mistakes._

 _They waited for another hour or so. It was now 11:54. It was almost time. Naruto along with his squad did a check on gear. Making sure they had a plentiful amount of kunai, shuriken, wire, and explosive tags. Naruto also unsheathed his tanto, doing a once over on it making sure that there were no imperfections._

 _11:58, they were all ready. The entire squad had checked and double checked their own equipment. Now all they had to do was to wait for orders from the captain._

 _The village that they were overlooking had a population of 426. It had 15 main leaders that all controlled the small ninja population that the village had. The village over all only had 54 ninja, 27 Gennin, 19 Chunnin, 5 Jounin, and 3 Special Jounin._

 _Even though it was a 54 on 4 battle the odds were tipped in the Leaf ANBU's favor._

 _The small village only had so much training it could offer and they didn't attend the Chunnin and Jounin exams like all the other villages. They were promoted after periods of time. So their best ninja was most likely mid to high Chunnin level._

 _15 seconds until they were to move in. Naruto was on house clearing._

 _He checked every house._

 _He hated this job more than anything. His orders were to check every room of every house and eliminate any living thing._

 _He killed 64 people that night. All innocent. He killed men, women, animals, even children. He had no choice though. He needed the money._

 _Walking back to the village was hard. When they first started he took off his mask before vomiting and crying, begging for anyone to forgive him for the things that he had done. No one replied. No one helped. But he did it. For his daughter._

XXXXX

Naruto hadn't realized when the water had grown cold. He sighed before turning off the valve and stepping out. After getting dressed in his civilian wear still wearing his kunai pouch on his right leg and headband on his right bicep. He noticed the red puffy look and bags under his eyes. He hadn't even realized when he started crying but he had.

He opened the door and looked out at his daughter sitting at the table with a red shirt on, tan shorts, and red dress shoes.

Her dark brown hair was a little shorter than shoulder length but none the less was put up into two poorly made pigtails.

She was looking down swinging her feet without a care in the world. A large smile spread across her face. Once she heard the door to the bathroom close she quickly looked up before scrambling out of her seat running to her father with an even bigger grin, "Daddy! Your finally out. I've been sitting here for like 20 years!" She pouted and looked up once again smiling brightly at Naruto, before she noticed he wasn't smiling back, "Smile daddy! I command thee to smile!" Naruto looked down at her before smiling a small, unsure smile, "No! No! No! Bigger, like this." She proceeded to smile until it hurt.

Chuckling Naruto tried again, this time a bit bigger, "Like this Moka?" Moka proceeded to look him over for what seemed like ages before crossing her arms and pouting, "I guess so. But you better work on it! Promise?" She grinned happily and Naruto couldn't possibly say 'no' to that face, "I promise."

"Yes! Hey, aren't we also seeing Doctor Takagi today Daddy? Naruto flinched and gave a sad look but only for a second before flashing a large grin to his daughter, "Yes we are. He just needs to do another check up on you."

Moka, bouncing with joy suddenly stopped when she thought of something, she gulped and looked up at her father, "No um. No shots right?" Naruto laughed a little bit before promising his daughter that she would have no shots.

XXXXX

Naruto had finally made it to the hospital, his daughter riding on his shoulders the whole way. The pair had almost missed the appointment since they stopped for breakfast along the way at a small shop but they had made it none-the-less.

They were immediately taken back into a room and the small girls regular doctor, Makoto Takagi, entered a little while later before shaking the older blondes hand, "Good to see you Naruto. Been a while hasn't it?" Naruto nodded his head in response before the doctor continued, "Now we are just going to do the normal testing like we did a few months back, alright?" Naruto winced a little and looked back at his daughters scared face, "I'm really sorry baby, I didn't know that this was going to happen. But I promise if you are a brave girl we can stop and get a treat on the way back. How does that sound?" Moka turned her head to her father and gave a large smile before nodding.

Makoto lifted the child from Naruto's back before setting her gently on the examination table. He walked over to some overhanging cabinets that were in the room. Pulling latex gloves out, syringes, cotton balls, alcohol, and a few other things.

The doctor poked, prodded, checked, rubbed, listened, and a multitude of other types of tests and examinations. After testing, a few vials of blood and a whole lot of tears, not only from Moka, but from Naruto. He felt horrible, he hated seeing his daughter cry. It would take a big treat for his daughter to ever forgive him.

Makoto slipped off his light blue gloves, throwing them into the waste bin. He smiled to Naruto and Moka, "Well I'm going to run these to the lab. How about you guys come back tomorrow and I will give you the results then." He left the room and was soon lost in the multitude of hallways.

Naruto turned and lifted his daughter back onto his back, "How about we get that treat now sweetie. Does that sound good?" The young girl took a few moments to sniffle and wipe her tears on Naruto's shirt before nodding a 'yes'.

XXXXX

The two Uzumaki generations walked down the street together, the smaller of the two was carrying a cup with a fruity, frozen treat, getting it all over her face in the process. Naruto bent down and wiped the cream off of her face before flashing a small smile.

Continuing down the street Moka talked about everything she saw. From a blue bird, a baby, to even a pebble she saw on the road that had a neat color or peculiar shape. Naruto just listened, smiling a little with every word that spilled from the energetic child's mouth. She made him happy, hell, he even took the job as an ANBU for her. She had just gotten out of the hospital for an unknown sickness. She has been re-admitted three times. After about a month it would go into a sort of dormancy, but it always seemed to come back.

The good thing though was that the doctors were almost absolutely sure that it wasn't life threatening. It had just made her a bit weak for a while with a few other side symptoms that also showed during the month or so of 'episodes'.

Since she has been having these bouts with the sickness she has had to come back every few weeks for a quick checkup. Makoto Takagi just so happened to be the man to do most of the checkups. He was an old friend of Naruto, so he trusted him with his life.

The reason for the ANBU was that even though the sickness was nothing life threatening, more of an extremely annoying nuisance than anything. An extremely _uncomfortable_ nuisance. He could pay for extra medications and pay for the best doctors for his daughter so that it would just be a tad bit easier on her. Even though it took most of his paycheck, it was well worth it.

XXXXX

Naruto just finished cleaning up dishes from dinner. He had already tucked in Moka, she was sleepy from all the running around they did today. He wiped his hands on a towel before folding it and laying it back down on his counter.

His home phone rang.

Picking up the phone he didn't have any chance to say a hello before Makoto's voice began speaking on the other end, "Naruto, I know this is a sad announcement. Its been around three months before your daughters last bout of sickness. We thought she had grown out of it. Now, I know this is going to suck for a little bit but there is good news, it is not as bad as any of the other episodes. It should be much easier this time around, we predict it wont be nearly as bad as any of the others. It should hit her in a few days, three max. I wish that was all I had to say but there is a little more bad news, we want to keep her a little longer this time around, so she is going to need to stay for around two months, maybe a little longer, sorry." Naruto rubbed his eyes and sighed already hating this, "Alright thanks Makoto, I want to put her on all the pain medication and once again put the best doctors on the job. Don't worry I have the money. Just make sure she's comfortable. Please." Makoto heard the desperation in his friends voice, "Don't worry Naruto, I will make sure she has everything. She needs to come in tomorrow at 10:30. I will see you in the morning kid. Sleep tight." Naruto smiled a tired smile, "You too, old man." Naruto heard the man start to yell before he hung up the line.

The blonde man yawned before going to his room, changing into his night time clothes and falling into a deep sleep within the minute.

XXXXX

A blaring alarm clock. Not the best way to wake up at 8:00. But effective.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the blonde ANBU sat up before beginning his morning routine, clean his room, take a shower, dress, make breakfast, and finally and definitely his favorite out of the routine. Waking his daughter.

Naruto opened the door and smiled. He walked up to her bed and shook her gently. Nothing. An evil grin made its way onto his face before he started poking and tickling her sides. The moment he poked her, she was up, but he was _not_ letting her off that easily. Her howls of laughter were all that were heard throughout the home. Her protests of 'stop please!' and 'n-no more dad!' all fell on deaf ears. But after a few minutes of torture he decided to let his captive go.

Naruto glanced at her clock, 9:37, Naruto sighed sadly and sat on his daughters bed, "Hey sweetie?" The girl looked up after changing clothes, "Yes Daddy?" He gulped, it was after all a little short notice, "Um. Well. Uh." He had to man up and just tell her. But he felt like a bastard, "Doctor Makoto called me last night, and um." He swallowed hard. He hated doing this to her, "You're showing signs again that your going to get sick again. I'm sorry Baby, I really am." Naruto sniffled, trying his best to hold back tears, "Daddy, I don't mind. Just as long as you promise to smile!"

The blonde man gave a half smile before dropping it as quick as it appeared, "He said you're going to have to stay a few weeks longer this time." He ran a hand through his hair, "They want to do some different tests. However, he did say that it won't be as bad this time though." Moka smiled real big. He swore that she could smile in any situation, no matter what. And if she could do It, so could he.

XXXXX

Room number 428. That was the room that Moka was to reside in for the next few months.

Walking down the hallway was difficult on Naruto. His little girl had to stay in this dreaded place for a while, longer than what she was used to, and that tore him up pretty bad. He felt like the biggest used douche that ever walked the Earth, and yet even through all the shit that she had to go through, she kept on smiling.

Even approaching and opening the door to her room, she was smiling brightly. She knew just how hard the road ahead was going to be and she faced it fearlessly, with a smile just because her father was going to be with her.

Naruto was proud of her, he was always proud of her. It was going to get much harder very soon, but he knew she could do it.

XXXXX (Four days after Moka was admitted)

Naruto sat up and watched his daughters sleeping form.

It had already hit her, but just as Makoto predicted it was no-where near as bad as any other time. She was fairing well, only slight discomfort from Moka and many, _many_ tears from the older Uzumaki. No matter how easy it was on the small girl it would still hurt Naruto and he would worry more than anything.

He was getting many job requests; and he was not too keen on accepting them while Moka was in the hospital. He was going to stay here as long as he could but Makoto still forced him to go home at night for sleep.

Everyday his schedule was the same. Wake up from a restless 'sleep' of tossing and turning, eat a small breakfast which was usually packaged foods, walk to the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' to buy the freshest roses, and finally make his way to the hospital before changing her flowers everyday, never accepting her roses to be even more than a few hours old. Only the best for his daughter, if he could he would stay with her all day and all night.

The only problem was that he only had five days left of combined vacation left. He would be forced to return to ANBU soon enough. He was dreading that day, he would most likely be gone for a few weeks, but there was nothing that he could do about it. He should just enjoy the time here while he could.

XXXXX (Fourteen days after Moka was admitted)

He ran. And ran. And ran.

He had just gotten back from his mission. It was quicker than most, only lasting about five days, but still it was five days too long.

After walking through the gates his captain dismissed him, knowing what he wanted to do.

Naruto sprinted off, pushing chakra into his legs, even when they burned he still ran on, urging himself to go faster. He finally came to a stop at the Yamanaka's shop, quickly walking straight to the roses, he snatched the freshest looking out of the bunch. After bagging the flowers he tossed a handful of yen onto the counter, more than enough to cover the flowers. Then he began running again straight to the hospital.

XXXXX (Fourteen days after Moka was admitted)

Moka was smiling slightly at Makoto. He was making a fool of himself just trying to make her smile like she normally does. Of course, she wouldn't until her daddy came home safe and sound. He had told her a few days back that he would have to take a mission soon and that there was nothing he could do.

 _Moka gave a sad and confused glance at her father as she noticed that her dad hadn't looked very happy today, he seemed more distracted than normal, "Daddy whats wrong? Is everything okay?" Naruto smiled very slightly and looked at his daughter with tired eyes, " Yeah sweetie, everything's fine, I promise"_

 _Moka stared him down looking him up and down. Hell if looks could kill, he would've been sent to Kami six times over, "But there's something you're hiding isn't there? Please Daddy, just tell me."_

 _'Son of a bitch, I just can't say 'no' to those sad eyes. It's damn near impossible.' He sighed before taking his daughters small pale hands into his own and looking her straight in the eyes, "I-I have to start taking missions again Baby, there's nothing that I can do, I've already taken the max amount of vacation days. I'm sorry, but I promise I will come back as soon as I can." Moka looked at her father for a few moments until he looked into her eyes and when he did she gave him a huge grin, "It's okay Daddy. Just promise to come back safe and sound 'kay?"_

 _He smiled and rubbed her head, messing up her hair in the process, "I always do and always will sweetie."_

 _His daughter reached up and held him in a hug for a few minutes until it was time for Naruto's mission._

XXXXX

The door opened and a dirty blonde headed man poked his head through the door before peeking around. Then he saw Makoto and Moka and smiled.

"Hi! You have been gone awhile Dad!" Yelled Moka before she tried to jump up and hug him. Her father in return walked over and wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a few moments.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lecture me later I got you something." Naruto pulled out the slightly old roses from her vase and put in the new fresh ones before looking at her smiling.

"Oh, wow!" Her eyes sparkled, "They seem so much more beautiful this time I don't know how but..." She smiled largely, "...Thank you so much Daddy for all you do. I love you, and want to be with you forever." Naruto bent down and hugged her again with a few tears threatening to spill over, "We will be, I promise Moka. And I never go back on that."

XXXXX (92 days after Moka was admitted)

A lot of time had passed, Naruto retired and visited her everyday now.

He was actually going on his way now to visit her now. He strolled slowly through town with a large smile on his face. People were staring at him trying to figure why in the world he was smiling so largely looking all creepy.

To be honest. He did not care. He did not care one little bit.

Naruto stopped at the Yamanaka's Flower Shop and looked around before picking out some roses. He brought them over to the counter and Inoichi winced before quickly ringing up the order.

When Naruto was leaving he heard Inoichi spurt an apology of sorts.

An apology would not change anything.

Naruto continued to walk on his way to visit Moka. Still smiling the entire way. Moka was the sparkle in his life and even though sometimes a sparkle dims, its always still there if you believe.

XXXXX

Naruto walked up the pathway towards the hospital and entered the doors. He immediately saw a large amount of faculty that he knew due to his daily visits. With in the crowd Naruto saw Makoto and waved before they began to walk towards each other.

"You visiting Moka today, kid?", Naruto nodded, "Yea old man and I want to say. Thank you. A lot. For everything you have done for me, for _us_." Makoto nodded "I'm here for you so don't worry so much alright? Anyway, give Moka my good wishes and this as well." The older doctor handed over a note with doodles on it, "I know its not really anything but I thought she would like it." The blonde smiled, "She will love it, Thank you."

The men said their goodbyes and Naruto walked down the hall. Passing room numbers 427, 428, 429, and continuing down the hall. He kept walking passed all the rooms either vacant or not. He continued through the labyrinth of halls until he came to a door leading outside.

Naruto slowly pushed open the door and kept following the gravel path until he came upon a fenced area with stones spread around the ground. Naruto walked up to one particular stone and sat on his knees.

"Hey sweetie, I love you very much. I brought you a few things." Naruto lay the roses upon her grave as well as Makoto's doodles.

Naruto kept smiling all the while with tears running down his face and wetting the ground. Naruto pulled another slip of paper out of his pocket. It was a note from Moka. Two days before she breathed her final breath. He read over the words he knew so well.

" _Thank you so much for all you do Daddy. Even when Mommy was gone you made me very happy and well I love you! I hope you like my drawings I made them just for you. I know you work hard for me but Smile Daddy because we will always have each other like you said!"_

" _...Smile Daddy..."_

" I am princess. I am..."

 **Authors Note**

So? Did you like it did you hate it? Thanks for reading and there is no reason why I have not updated A Fallen Leaf. I am just lazy. Anyway tell me what you though guys!


End file.
